Hetalia: The Last One Standing  2012 Part Two
by SmashSLASH-ky
Summary: Part two to Hetalia: 2012. Twelve years after the world went into chaos, things are starting to seem alright again, and the world is at peace. But at a meeting one day, a tragic accident changes everything. And the world will finally fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE- HETALIA: LAST ONE STANDING**

Stepping out of the small helicopter, a slight wind blew in my face. The smell was all too familiar; I'd been coming here at least once a week for the past five years, but nobody knows that.

Coming here always brings back memories. Good ones and bad ones. Especially the bad ones. Scratch that, the worst.

Back in 2012, sometime in December, I guess, this terrible thing happened, but I'll get to that in a minute. See, I don't know exactly where I am right now, but if there's one thing I do know, it's that I'm in the United States of America. And I shouldn't be here.

So, it's July 1st, 2024. Twelve years ago, the worst thing happened here. Practically every one here in this country turned into zombies. Man, I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was at McDonald's, and there was this lady and her husband…and my car keys…and some guy whose daughter was bit by the lady's husband…well, it wasn't a good day for me, Alfred F. Jones. I used to be known as the USA, but now I'm just some little country in the United Kingdom (though I'm still America, just no "the United States of" in front of it).

My birthday's in three days. Sorry Mum, but…I really don't care what England has to say. Two years ago, I think it was, we got into this argument over when my birthday should be. He says I should change it to December 23rd, which is the day he gave me some of his land (yes, in 2012). But, dude, come on. You and your people who moved to my country already gave me an accent. You've already put your stupid King and Queen in charge of me and my people. You already made me put the stupid Union jack in my flag. Please, for the sake of me remembering what I once was, I beg you, do NOT change my birthday. I don't care if I'm not entirely independent any more. I was, so don't take Independence Day away from me.

Aw, dude…sorry, I'm rambling. Anyways.

Okay, so I'm walking down a long road, cracked and broken, dusty, old, abandoned, with cars scattered all over, all crashed and wrecked. There were dead, rotting bodies inside and out of the busted cars, tires and other car parts, and even some flyaway papers, luggage, et cetera, dispersed everywhere.

Then I come up to this used to be welcoming sign, now cracked and faded. All it said was:

"Welcome to Disneyworld!"

So that's where I am? Florida? Might as well look around, huh? So, I start walking forward, soon walking under that sign and getting a few steps closer to my destination.

That's all I ever do when I come here; walk, walk, walk, walk, walk, cry a little, walk, walk, walk. And wanna know what's the weirdest thing of all? I usually don't run into any zombies. But when I do, they don't attack me. They just stare at me as I walk by. Sometimes they follow me a little while and leave. I guess after awhile, they really aren't what those ridiculous old movies make them out to be. Sure, they look scary, but…yeah. Anyway.

The smell of rusted metal and rotting flesh filled my nostrils as I walked into one of the parks. I don't mind, that's usually what I smell when I'm here. Is that what ruins of a once great country smell like? Oh man, don't cry, don't cry…aw, hell with it.

Wiping away the tears from my eyes, I saw a bunch of signs with these crazy names of rides with their fun fonts and once bright, now faded, colors. I started recognizing some of the names. I remembered from years upon years back, when I dragged Canada, England, and France here with me. This ride, we rode like a trillion times. The Tower of Terror. Is it me, or does it look the same as it did before this place turned into a bunch of ruins? Ha, it's always looked kinda rundown, huh?

Hm, I wonder if, just maybe, it still worked, just to humor me and make me remember the good times, back when everything was okay and I was totally carefree. But of course, my safe side took control and urged me to turn around.

After lots more walking, I realized it was sunset, and there was no way I'd make it back to the helicopter before dark. But that's okay, I'm not afraid to be out here, alone with some zombies, in the dark. But, I better start heading back.

When I was nearing the exit of the park, I saw a zombie creeping out from in between two buildings, coming towards me, but stopped and stared at me half way, and I did too.

I'm so stupid. But I had to. I smiled and waved to it- I'm sorry, I smiled and waved to _him. _I might've been just wanting to see it, and my brain just played a trick on me, but I swear I saw him smile a little. Yeah, it was probably just me. I rolled my eyes at myself, thinking about what I'm about to do, and ignored any possible reasons for me not to.

"Hey," I called to him. "enjoying Disney? Hah…"

I got the expected groan back.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice here. Lots of childhood memories. Not really for me, but there are memories, nonetheless, right? How 'bout you?"

Another groan.

"Good to hear, I think. Well you take care of yourself, okay?"

Another groan as I continued walking.

Hours later, I found myself back in the helicopter, around ten or eleven at night, flying over the ruins of Orlando, Florida, and soon, over the Atlantic Ocean, back home to London, England, in Europe.

Things have changed quite a bit since 2012. First of all, I now live with my uncles Scotland, Ireland and Wales, my aunt Northern Ireland, my brother Canada, and my mum England, as well as my dad France, who decided to live with us in England instead of his country (France) after mum and him got married January 6th, 2013. Also, because of the new placement of our countries, Canada has a slight French accent and I have a slight British one. It really ticks me off. But what angers me more is this; I am no longer independent. My independence was taken away with a catch England came up with a month after giving me some of his land. The King or Queen of England are now in charge of everything that goes on in America. And taxes are going up. Does he want a repeat of the Revolutionary War? I love him. He's my mum. I don't want to beat him like that again.

Although everything that used to be of the USA is crapped up, which includes my flag, my capitalism, my independence, my everything else, Canada's doing great. He said that, sure, a lot has changed, but France treats him great. No changes to _his _flag. France allowed Canada to keep his flag, and now he has two flags; the French flag and the Canadian flag. I didn't know one country could have two flags.

After awhile, I don't know how much time exactly, I was somewhere near home. I stepped out of the helicopter and started walking across a huge lot to my car, big and black, barely visible in the dark sky.

When I was walking, I realized how sore my legs were. Too much walking today, but I'm surprisingly not tired.

Now that my cell phone's back in range, I turned it on as I was walking, opened up my messages and read the newest one from Canada. It just simply said: "Bonjour! Where are you, Al?"

I looked at the time on my phone. 11:47 at night. Wow, I'm not gonna make it back home before midnight. Canada texted me at 7:00 PM, nearly five hours ago. But still, I texted back, saying: "On my way home, kk? C ya in a few, Matt" then turned off my phone and pulled out my car keys.

Once inside my car, a sudden burst of mixed emotions run through me. I curled my fingers into fists and slammed them down on the dashboard. I gripped the steering wheel so tight, my knuckles turned paper-white. I just stared out the windshield, back straight against the seat, both hands on the steering wheel, tears welling up in my eyes.

Why did all that have to happen? Why can't this all just be a dream? Why can't I just wake up to the bright California sun and warmth? Back home. Back to the old days. Back to my country. Back to the USA.

I sighed. Oh well, I guess things aren't _that _bad. Just suck it up, dude. Get over it. Everything's okay. Everything's okay…

I faked a smile to myself, started the car, and drove off.

After twenty minutes of driving, I finally came up to the big house. I slowly parked my car in the big, long driveway. I got out, locked it, and headed up the stone path, aligned with small, multicolored plants and some bushes, though it was too dark out here to really see them well, except for when you got closer to the porch, because the light from inside was coming through the screen door.

I was startled to see a certain red-haired uncle of mine sitting on one of the porch steps, a cigarette in his hand. He didn't notice me, he was just staring out into the distance. I wonder why he does that so often…

"Uh…ello, Scottie," I said quietly, slowly walking up, trying not to scare him, which I didn't.

Without looking away from…wherever it is he's looking…he said, "'Ey there…"

"What're you doing out here so late?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." he said, turning his head to look at me when I sat down on the porch step beside him.

"Well, er…you know."

"No, no I don't." he looked at me, his oddly bright and perfect green eyes, reminding me so much of Mum's, made want to tell him where I'd been since 6:30 this morning. That must be a family thing, Mum can do the same thing with that look in his eyes. "So where've you been?"

I gulped. "Just…out. Driving around, is all." Lying about it is getting harder. But I don't want to tell anyone that I've been going back to the US…they'll think I'm crazy and probably keep me from ever going again.

"Sure, sure. Well, Iggy's worried. It's past midnight. Get inside." he turned his head to look forward again, staring out into the distance again.

"What about you? Aren't you gonna head inside?"

"Y…yeah, in a minute. But I'm not the one who's been gone, doing God-knows-what all day."

"Touché." and with that, I went inside.

"Alfred!" Mum yelled when I walked in, and came running towards me. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Just…out. You know. I'm gonna go to bed now, okay? Night Mum." I said, quickly running to my room upstairs, knowing he was glaring and shaking his head at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO- HETALIA: LAST ONE STANDING**

"No, he's not back yet. I'm going to go to sleep. I can't stay up another minute. You and your family must be…nocturnal or something if you're not tired." France said, putting an empty cup into the sink. I guess the coffee wasn't helping?

"Yes, because we definitely evolved from owls, not monkeys." Ireland said from the living room.

"Uhuhuh, you're funny you smarta-"

"I know, I know."

"At least things are seeming a bit better between you and my family…" I said, not quite believing it. But hey, they seemed to be hating each other less after they all moved in here sometime after the wedding. Things have been going well with my brothers and I as well.

"Oui. A bit." France retaliated. "Well, mon cher, I'm going to go to bed now."

"Good night, love."

"Bonne nuit." he said as he turned around to head down the hallway to the stairs.

I sighed and walked into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs. "What are you watching?"

"Hell if I know," Scotland said, grabbing the remote and tossing it to me. "change it if you want."

Flipping through the channels, I asked, "Do any of you know where Alfred went?"

"Haven't seen 'im since yesterday." Ireland said.

"Neither've I…" Scotland agreed, eyes glued to the ceiling.

"What was the question?" Wales asked, looking up from the book in his hands.

I sighed again. Maybe he's tired of us. He seems to do this a lot; going out early in the morning to God-knows-where and not coming back until midnight. Or later.

"Speaking of 'im, what're you gonna get 'im for 'is birthday?" Ireland asked.

"His birthday isn't until December."

"I thought he said he wasn't changing it." Wales said from behind his book.

"Well, I don't see a point in keeping it July 4th,"

"Isn't that, like…American Independence Day or something?" Scotland asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, it was." I said, putting the remote down.

"It _was_?"

"What he's saying is that there's no need for an Independence Day if he no longer has independence."

"Wales, I put the monarchy in charge because his people didn't know what to do. They lost their entire government to the zombie fiasco, and they didn't know who to elect. I was just helping."

"Well why don't you give it back now? It's been twelve years. I'm pretty sure Alfred's got a new government and president or whatever that can be in charge now."

"I want to make sure everything's stable there before I give it back. Just a little while longer, less than a year, maybe. I've already consulted this with the king and queen, they agree, surprisingly."

"But why do you still wanna change 'is birthday?"

"Because, his people should be thankful to the British for giving them land. I went to all that trouble and he thinks nothing of it."

"If you think he's being an ingrate, then why don't you force all his people to Antarctica?" Scotland asked, now looking at me.

"Because I don't think it's best to move them. And Alfred's my son, I wouldn't do that to him."

"Good for you. I'll be back." Scotland said, getting off the couch and heading towards the front door, grabbing a lighter on his way out.

"Anyway, do you think he'll be back soon?"

"Beats me." Ireland said while he picked up a cup from the side table and started drinking it.

Probably rum, but I wasn't going to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE- HETALIA: LAST ONE STANDING**

Everyone was sitting quietly in their seats- well, not quiet par say, but quieter than usual- while Prussia took attendance.

In the twelve years Gilbert Beilschmidt, or Prussia, has been an official country (courtesy of his little brother, Germany), this is the first time a World Conference has been held here in his country. Which means he's hosting. For the first time in his entire life.

I, Francis Bonnefoy, AKA France, could tell he was very excited by how he was bouncing up and down in his seat like a six-year-old going to the toy store, and how he was here before everyone else, just sitting and waiting…and probably bouncing.

"Hey, Francey-pants, you here?" Prussia said, looking at me. Oh, he's been calling my name, hasn't he?

"Non, mon ami. I'm just a figment of you're imagination." I said, waving my hands in circles as if I was magical and not really there.

"Okay then, figment." he put a checkmark next to my name on the clipboard in his hands, meaning I was there. "Where's you're son, Francey? Arty?"

"Alfred? Oh, well that bloody git wanted to be out all day and up until who-knows-when, so the lazy little wanker decided to sleep in. He wouldn't even get up when I dumped cold water on him." England said, sounding pretty irritated, which he probably was.

"I knew there was still some of the old Alfred left in him…" I mumbled, giving England a probably awkward-looking smile.

England just looked back at me and sighed.

"Awrighty, so everyone except Alfred, Ivan, Natalia, Yekaterina, Toris, Eduard, and Raivis are here. And of course Hercules isn't here, either. So I'm gonna start with the usual question…how is everyone?" Prussia asked, a huge smile on his face, scratching his forehead above a black eye patch covering his right eye, the one Germany gouged out with a spoon in 2012.

"I am great, thanks for asking!" I yelled out.

"Jederzeit!" Prussia said.

"Yo estoy muy bien…well, for the most part. I woke up late 'cause my alarm didn't go off, so I had to get ready really quick…and fell down the stairs…and I missed breakfast and I almost missed the flight over here…so yeah, I didn't have a good morning…" Spain said.

"Oh crap, you okay?" Holland asked.

"Yeah…I'm kinda hungry, though."

"RANDOM ME IS RANDOM but I'm great! Hahahaha, I woke up late, too. But not because my alarm clock didn't go off, it's because last night, me and Norge-" Denmark got interrupted by Norway slapping him right upside the head. "Owies…"

"Shut it, idiot." Norway said, glaring at him.

"But Aleks, why?"

"'C'se no 'ne n'ds t' kn'w th't, S'ren." Sweden said…but I can't really understand him. But apparently the other Nordics could.

"Exactly." Norway said.

"Pff, what if Gilbo wanted to know?"

"No, that's quite alright. I know where you were going with that, thank you."

"I'm tired because I couldn't sleep because of them." Iceland mumbled.

"Same here…" Finland said, but it sounded kind of muffled because he had his head on the table.

"Mhm." Sweden agreed, petting Finland's head or something.

"Oh yeah, you guys moved in together…I had forgotten about that." Prussia nodded at the five, then looked around the room.

"I'm kinda bored." Scotland said, staring at the edge of the table, where he was repeatedly tapping a pen against it.

"Yeah, me too…" Ireland agreed, his left arm around Scotland's shoulders. He looked over at Wales, who was sitting on the other side of him, sucked into the book in his hands. Then he kicks one of the back legs of his chair, causing the chair, and Wales, to fall over.

And being the horrible people we all are, everyone laughed.

"Hahaha, never mind."

"One of these days, I'm going to kill you in your sleep." Wales said through clenched teeth as he was getting up. "You made me loose my place."

"Have fun with that." Ireland said and laughed again.

"How have you been, Yao? Where's Ivan? And his sisters? And the Baltics?" Prussia asked, trying to quit his laughing.

"Oh, I'm fine, aru…I have no idea. Do you know, Kiku, aru?"

"No…"

"Hmm…" Prussia mumbled, silence following. "Well this is awkward. Okay, so," Prussia started, clearing his throat. "we have a new country with us today. It's his first time here at a World Conference, so let's all welcome Clarus, the country of Terranova! How are you today, Clarus?"

Everyone looked at the pale, platinum blonde-haired boy, probably around Latvia's age. His icy blue eyes showed a hint of nervousness when he realized all eyes were on him.

"Eheh…I'm great. It's good to be here!" he said. He always sounds so enthused and interested. I kind of like that.

When he looked at me, I smiled to him. Terranova is a country in Antarctica, one of the only three. The other two are just two countries that were moved to Antarctica because the flooding escapade in 2012 completely flooded over the two countries, and survivors needed a place to go. Those countries are Taiwan and New Zealand.

Terranova is now the largest country in the world, taking up more than half of Antarctica. Though he doesn't quite look like he would be, probably because of young age. After all, he's only been a country for twelve or eleven years. And his population is just a little over a million…okay, maybe two million. But he's still pretty short and small for the biggest country in the world.

"Alright, everyone's good today! So, let's discuss world matters then, yes?" Prussia shuffled some papers around. "Though everything seems to be going great, does anyone think they have any issues going on in their country or anything…?"

Things are going great in the world. All of us country-people are in a time of absolute peace. Even the war in Afghanistan was ended when America lost his country. I guess Afghanistan felt…sorry for America, and they signed a treaty and just like that, it was all over.

And we're all trying our hardest to support one another. In example, England, Germany, Italy and I helped America pay off some of his debt to China, which wasn't hard when China lowered it when America lost his country and didn't have any way to pay it back. Also, everyone helped the Nordics out of their food crisis, and many other things.

No one fights much anymore. I think we've all become more…civilized. We're even starting to call each other by our human names (or random nicknames), not country names, even in World Conferences. It's funny how that can actually make us feel more like normal people.

Well, everything is perfect in the world…if you don't count Greece. And no, I am not elaborating.

"I'm sorry if I'm ruining anything, but…I have a problem."

Everyone turned to England.

"It's about Alfred."


End file.
